The invention is based on an armature for an electrical machine.
From Japanese Patent Disclosure JP 2000152535 A, a stack of laminations is known that has only open pockets for magnets, in which the magnets are held by positive and nonpositive engagement. The individual lamination has no external web that retains the magnet on its outer circumference. The mechanical load on the lamination is high.
From JP 09046946 A, a stack of laminations is known in which the magnets are disposed entirely in closed pockets of the lamination. By means of the additional iron of the web, which grips the magnets on the outer circumference and closes the pocket, a significant flux loss occurs in the web and in the peripheral region of the magnets; this leads to a reduction in the power of an electrical machine for which the stack of laminations is used.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,114, a lamination packet is known in which by means of a special embodiment of the laminations for the lamination packet, magnetic flux losses are reduced because the stator teeth are at least partly disconnected from one another.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,397, an armature is known in which a certain of laminations have only closed pockets, in which the magnet is at least partly disposed. The other laminations have only open pockets, and so there the magnet is not surrounded on its outer circumference by a metal sheet. The magnets are secured in the open pockets by an adhesive. This requires two different versions of laminations.